


Actress

by Barckas95



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barckas95/pseuds/Barckas95
Summary: No hetero. It’s just that Vaas chose the “actress” for his next “movie”.
Kudos: 2





	Actress

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad English

— Vaas, this time we have a lot of goods... this time you will take a "girl"? — Hoyt looked at him thoughtfully.

Vaas looked down at Hoyt's desk, digesting the thoughts in his head. There was a brief silence. Hoyt got used to the fact that the pirate leader needed time to think about this proposal, because he did not always “take girls”.  
Finally, looking eye to eye, Vaas agreed.

— Come with me. You’ll pick out a suitable option for yourself. The choice is great. — Hoyt got up from the table, and went to the exit. Montenegro followed him.

Really there were really a lot of captives. But he was not interested in everything, he chose for himself that same, suitable woman.  
Finally, after carefully viewing the people, his choice fell on a young girl with a very interesting appearance, who looked around fearfully.

— This one. — Vaas said shortly, continuing to gaze at her intently.

— Take her. She's yours. — Hoyt nodded.

He went into the cage, took her hand, and silently led her to him. The girl was so scared that she couldn’t even immediately ask - where are they taking her? This man, who stank of blood and sweat, terribly scared her. With difficulty, overpowering herself, she finally asked the pirate this question.

— Where are you taking me? — She asked in a low voice.

— Oh, lady, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. Of course, on a new film with your participation! —-enthusiastically declared Vaas.

— What?... — She immediately thought that it would be a “dirty” film. Not even a movie, but just... porn.

She stood up in her tracks. A mixture of fear and disgust reflected on her face. No, not that. Trying to get out of the pirate’s tenacious grip.

— Hush hush! Lady actress is not befitting to act like that! — Without releasing her from a tenacious grip, he begins to wail.

— But I'm not an actress... I'm a simple girl... I don't want to do this… — she cried, falling to her knees.

Vaas a little downcast, realized his mistake. Again, the same mistake again. Again he admitted her.  
His actress thought it would be a "dirty" film. She had thought so before, many times. And he, he forgot, again forgot to tell his lady that he is not making such films.  
It was necessary to immediately talk about the plot.

Montenegro's mind stubbornly ignored the fact that she herself said that she was not an actress. Like the fact that this “actress” was outwardly very different from the previous “actress,” although for his mind it was still the same woman.

— Hey, don't cry. Sorry that I did not tell you about the plot of the film right away. There is nothing bad, just you play a dramatic story for me, this time. And I will let you go. My lady. — He assured her.

— I will play a role, and that’s it? And will you let me go home? — She stopped crying, wiping her eyes with her hand.

— Yes. I understand that you, actresses, have very hard work, a lot of stress... But please, no tears. A real lady holds herself in any situation with pride. — smiling to her, Vaas said.

She, frightened to horror, is a simple domestic girl from the city who arrived with the saved up money on her first vacation. She had never seen violence in her life, was ready for anything, if only she would be allowed to go home.

— Yes, sure. — She answered shortly.

And further, further she did strange things on the camera. Pre-dressed in a dress that looked so much like Alice’s outfit in Wonderland, from an old Disney movie adaptation.  
She sat at the window for half an hour, and the pirate simply filmed her on camera. She made tea, set the table. She placed a stool several dozen times, and sat on it. Sweeping the floor. Between filming, this clearly abnormal man admired her “acting talent”. He said that for such a game they should give an Oscar, be sure. It was all for her, and for any healthy person, completely absurd. What kind of "movie" is this where the actress just sits and looks out the window for half an hour? She did not understand, and did not want to understand. She just wanted to go home.

Finally, after about six hours of pointless shooting with a hand-held video camera, he announced another break, in which he tried to talk about his director's plan, about what he wanted to show in his new picture. He told her that his work intended to show the difficulties of the routine that a person experiences in a difficult psychological state. More precisely, it was what she understood. She nodded diligently, realizing that it was necessary to agree with this madman. And then, she will gain freedom.  
Finally, he told her that the shooting day would end soon, as well as the shooting itself. There is very little left. And then... then this film will be shown on the big screen, and they will definitely give an Oscar.

The young woman sighed. Just a little more... and this meaningless action will end. Her condition became better, because these strange actions helped her to distract from her grief. In addition, she was promised freedom after.

— You get a few Oscars, that's for sure. You are a very talented actress. A couple more takes, and you will go home, my lady. — Said Vaas enthusiastically.

A couple more pointless actions on the camera, as he asks. Now, he tells her to eat this cake on camera, which he will bring just now. She does it with joy, because she had not eaten in captivity for a long time, and the “filming of the film” itself had knocked out her last strength.  
The cake tasted strange, like cherry, but in the mouth it was something else. Ignoring this strange taste, she continued to eat it. Until her vision began to fall sharply. And behind him, and consciousness swam. The spoon fell to the floor, she held out her hand, and fell to the floor, dead. All pale as a moth.

Vaas, having finished shooting, announced the poisoned girl about the end of the film. And that now she can fly home on the next flight, first class. To relax, and then again star in his new film.

He carefully removed her dress, changed into her clothes, and buried it on his own in the place where other "actresses" found their peace, the image of which merged into a single one for the crazy pirate.

Hoyt watched all this. While smoking a cigar, he knew in advance that a gathering would be announced tomorrow, in order to present the pirates his “director's masterpiece” on a large canvas tied to palm trees. As always, after sunset. And as always, his people will clap at the end of this “movie” knowing that those who did not clap - received a bullet from Montenegro personally. Straight to the head. And they will receive, always - for not applauding his work.

“Oscar”... Hoyt Volker grimaced at what will happen tomorrow.

Having finished his cigar, he went back to his place. He was ready to endure his madness, if only he would bring him income, and kept everything around in fear.


End file.
